


The Cronus Ampora Jukebox (feat. others)

by Skeppsbrott



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collection of Work, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeppsbrott/pseuds/Skeppsbrott
Summary: A collection of fanmixes, 2013-today. Content notes in chapters.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Bro Strider, Cronus Ampora/Everyone, Cronus Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Cronus Ampora/Roxy Lalonde





	1. MEENAH PEIXES: Dance Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trashy mid 00's dance music, an all-women playlist.

**MEENAH PEIXES -** _DANCE ALONE_

  1. **P!nk** \- Get the Party Started
  2. **Gwen Stefani** \- Hollaback Girl
  3. **Fergie** \- London Bridge
  4. **M.I.A.** \- Bad Girls
  5. **Azealia Banks** \- 212
  6. **Rihanna** \- Pon De Replay
  7. **Rebecca & Fiona** \- Jane Doe
  8. **Icona Pop** feat. **Charli XCX** \- I Love It
  9. **Alina Devecerski** \- Flytta På Dej
  10. **Nicki Minaj** \- Pound The Alarm
  11. **Ke$ha** \- Die Young



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6mroW5QjMbCiQCEDPbnwcr?si=V_1U9bG2S-miESh_yD8I3A)

11 Tracks, 37 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Flytta På Dej" could translate into "Get Out of My Way"


	2. CRONUS AMPORA: Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first playlists I ever made, which is hardly very sophisticated and has since been long retired. Posted here for the sake of record keeping.  
> Pop music and some rockabilly.

**CRONUS AMPORA -** _CANDYMAN_

  1. **MIKA** \- Grace Kelly
  2. **The Ark** \- All I Want is You
  3. **John Travolta** et al. - Greased Lightning
  4. **Christina Aguilera** \- Candyman
  5. **ABBA** \- Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
  6. **Le Kid** \- We Should Go Home Together
  7. **Lily Allen** \- Fuck You
  8. **Studio Killers** \- All Men Are Pigs
  9. **Magnus Uggla** \- Varning På Stan
  10. **Shania Twain** \- That Don't Impress Me Much
  11. **Top Cats** \- Heartache
  12. **Elvis Presley** \- Heartbreak Hotel
  13. **Björn Rosenström** \- Raggarrock, Pojkarna Som Busar



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1eQuJjvwJovNPw1q0Xz4QY?si=oxkDcOrDQZSkftHxBAOX_w)

13 tracks, 44 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Varning På Stan" can be translated into "Look Out, Downtown", and describes a night of partying, drinking, and hooking up with women.  
> "Raggarrock, Pojkarna Som Busar" is a raunchy joke of a song, filled with less than subtle euphemisms it could be translated as "Greaser-rock, the Boys Who Make Trouble"


	3. CROFEF: His Girl Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus Ampora/Feferi Peixes, pop with some mild rock music. Another very early one, though I retain a bit more fondness than for this playlist.

**CRONUS/FEFERI -** _HIS GIRL FRIDAY  
_

  1. **The Academy Is...** \- His Girl Friday
  2. **ABBA** \- Does Your Mother Know
  3. **The Virgins** \- One Week of Danger (Demo Version)
  4. **Marina and the Diamonds** \- How to Be a Heartbreaker
  5. **Gwen Stefani** feat. **Akon** \- The Sweet Escape
  6. **Duffy** \- Mercy
  7. **Top Cats** \- Baby Doll
  8. **MIKA** \- Lollipop
  9. **Sara Bareilles** \- Love Song
  10. **Hey Monday** \- How You Love Me Now



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s7TijLHDRNNO9XbXIAkz5?si=i1w3ooOXSjilR_FyFVZIwg)

10 Tracks, 35 minutes


	4. DAMARA MEGIDO: Swedish Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though I love Damara I was always uncomfortable with the intersection of her sexuality and the portrayal of her from a racial standpoint. In the 1960's and -70's, Sweden was early on the wave of sexual liberation, and following a number of quite risqué movies which became international cash cows (including the work of Ingmar Bergman) we gained a new reputation internationally. So for me, that is an organic way to reimagine Damara.  
> This playlist features both classic and (at the time of publication) pop and rock songs. Due to the nature of it, I've included some descriptions and translations.

**SWE!DAMARA -** _SWEDISH SIN  
_

  1. **Gyllene Tider** \- När Vi Två Blir En
  2. **Freestyle** \- Fantasi
  3. **Ebba Grön** \- We're Only in it for the Drugs No.1
  4. **Kent** \- Kräm (Så Nära Får Ingen Gå)
  5. **Den Svenska Björnstammen** \- Vart Jag Mig i Världen Vänder
  6. **Movits!** \- Röksignaler
  7. **Magnus Uggla** \- Staffans Matematik
  8. **Maskinen** \- Krossa Alla Fönster
  9. **Veronica Maggio** \- Satan i Gatan
  10. **Monica Zetterlund** \- Trubbel
  11. **Håkan Hellström** \- Jag Hatar Att Jag Älskar Dig och Jag Älskar Dig Så Mycket Att Jag Hatar Mig
  12. **Vapnet** \- Kalla Mig
  13. **Oskar Linnros** \- 25



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/64p2k6TzaKepLhHIt8J3Yl?si=fwXxP-3VRl-uNTpiB8xkkA)

13 Tracks, 50 minutes

* * *

**Gyllene Tider** \- När Vi Två Blir En

First musical venture of Per Gessle of later Roxette fame, Gyllene Tider is an essential part of summer pop and 80's throwback playlists all over the country.

> _But it's so difficult to say to someone  
>  What you really think and feel about someone  
>  Usually you end up with empty chatting  
>  About school, and pop, and the movies, of course  
>  _
> 
> _I want to feel your body close to mine  
>  Hear your heart beating  
>  Your lips locked with mine  
>  The pulse increasing  
>  I look at you, and you look at me  
>  And I say "yes, yes, I want us to be"  
>  I want to feel your body close to mine  
>  When the two of us become one_

**Freestyle** \- Fantasi

Another essential "nostalgia" band for many, Freestyle take their name from the Swedish brand name of the walkman.

 **Ebba Grön** \- We're Only in it for the Drugs No.1

While the UK punk scene quickly faded and/or morphed into new wave, the Swedish punk scene remained vital for many years. In Stockholm, Ebba Grön became the breakout stars, writing songs about nuclear winter, the Berlin wall, and political apathy. _We're Only in it for the Drugs No.1_ focuses on the dull life of the newly-built suburbs and the disapproval towards the young music scene from the powers that be.

 **Kent** \- Kräm (Så Nära Får Ingen Gå)

> _Lay down here just like you  
>  Always do when  
>  I want to have my tongue right there  
>  You are  
>  So close that you get wet  
>  But no one is allowed that close  
>  _

**Den Svenska Björnstammen** \- Vart Jag Mig i Världen Vänder

> _When we pretend, but for real  
>  In the heart and the dream  
>  Can we wake up with time and and agree within sleep  
>  For we live all within the feel of the fall  
>  And at the bottom of emptiness  
>  We stand at the top  
>  _

**Movits!** \- Röksignaler

Starting out by combining rap and swing, Movits! has remained an active part of the Swedish rap scene, stylistically reinventing themselves over the years. _Röksignaler_ translates to "Smoke signals" and imagines the aftermath of a relationship as an active war-zone.

> _Now we arm for war like '61  
>  Building walls around what we have become  
>  I dig trenches and mine fields  
>  Change my number and address  
>  _

**Magnus Uggla** \- Staffans Matematik

A fix star of Swedish pop music since the 1970's, Magnus Uggla here take the role of a chronically unfaithful man, constantly looking for new ways to justify his behaviour to his wife and describing himself as "the ever faithful".

 **Maskinen** \- Krossa Alla Fönster

When the music video for this song was released it sparked quite the controversy as it was comprised entirely of footage of the King and Queen of the royal house. Not only does Maskinen rap to a girl to tell her to dump her useless boyfriend and give him what he deserves once and for all ("Smash every window, kick in his door"), it was released right as a massive royal scandal came into the light: the King had been attending strip clubs and had so called "coffee girls" present at parties. Maskinen were always keen troublemakers, and the single cover featured a photo of the Queen.

 **Veronica Maggio** \- Satan i Gatan

> _Walked up and down your street until my fingers froze  
>  Imagined a conversation between us and all that  
>  The light went out in your hallway and I went back home again  
>  Because I haven't forgotten  
>  Haven't forgotten what you did  
>  _

**Monica Zetterlund** \- Trubbel

A jazz standard, as sung by national jazz icon and tragical diva Monica Zetterlund.

> _We were so happy, you and I, and my kitties  
>  A life in sin with no desire to be saved  
>  Re-conciliated with myself for I have never  
>  Failed to allow myself the pleasures of the flesh  
>  Declining neither one thing or the other  
>  But lived my life, until one day I was crushed  
>  It all began when you deceived me for another  
>  Another whom you said was prettier than I_

**Håkan Hellström** \- Jag Hatar Att Jag Älskar Dig och Jag Älskar Dig Så Mycket Att Jag Hatar Mig

Håkan Hellström is the trobadour of a generation. Despite recieving frequent criticism for his particular vocalisation, he is hailed as an icon of his home-town of Gothenburg and beloved by millennials all over the nation. The title here translates to "I Hate that I Love You and I Love You So Much that I Hate Myself" _._

 **Vapnet** \- Kalla Mig

> _'Cause you're in there  
>  From page three  
>  Until page fourty-two  
>  A quote:  
>  What you said  
>  So cruel but so true_

**Oskar Linnros** \- 25

Starting out his career in the rap-duo Snook, Oskar Linnros became a face of the new wave of Swedish pop music of the 2010's, his other hit from this album establishing him as a pop icon in his own right:

> _They will take your years of youth away from you  
>  It will happen if it hasn't happened yet  
>  (Thank fucking God)  
>  You will burn to ashes  
>  And maybe you've already forgiven, maybe you will but  
>  You will never burn like that again, my friend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations were all written by me, so forgive me if they're not as poetic as their originals.


	5. CRONUS/EVERYONE: vwillage twvo vwheel devwice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus/all the Beforus trolls. Presented in hemospectral order.

**CRONUS/EVERYONE -** _VWILLAGE TWVO VWHEEL DEVWICE (for romantic endeavwours)  
_

**♈** | [_Let’s leave it just like this, right after all is said and done_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2itsHUAGX5c&t=MjAyYmRmOWYwNWQwZTgzNmY0ODk5OGU2NTFiMWYwN2I3OTY1ZWM5NCxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)  
 **♉** | _[Every night they fall like dominoes - How he does it, only Heaven knows](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuGjHsLnUO1U&t=YmY0NGE2MTBmNGIwZTBjMTM1NTRjNmVjZDJmYjY3MWI1NjMyNTc0OCxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)_  
 **♊** | _[Tell all your secrets, no one will want you - It’s for your own good, I know what’s best for you](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjPR40GIlTNY&t=YTAzOGU0MTFiNDg4ZjBhYTE4OTdiNjY3OWZkZjUzNGJkOGU4MTUwMixtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)_  
 **♋** | _[Vows are spoken to be broken - Feelings are intense, words are trivial](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaGSKrC7dGcY&t=MGZkMjQzMDMyOTNlNzljZTU2MjgxNWQzZDYyOWE5ZmVkMmFlY2RjZixtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)_  
 **♌** | _[We’re so wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully pretty, oh you know that I’d do anything for you](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmcUza_wWCfA&t=NmYwMTE2OWU3MzYzYjFhMWViNjE2MjFhYWY3ZTljNGJkNGU3MjM3ZixtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)_  
 **♍** | _[And I’m telling you as fast as I can I’m a trend, a trend - ‘Cause I don’t break hearts, I just dent them](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3Cp9gxVk8Y)_  
 **♎** | _[I don’t wanna bend, Let the bad girls bend, I just wanna be your friend, but you’re giving me a hard time](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFRtd8ArvH_s&t=NGEzNDQ3ODhhMTA1Mzc4NDNjNTg4MzhkZTM4YWM1NTUzNWQwOTMzNCxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)  
_ **♏** | _[Boy you’d better run, get out before you’re done](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgySg7RHZi1k&t=MzE5ZDJmMmU1NDhmOTljYTIzNTBkYjhlYmYzYTFhMDEzMjBmMzc1MyxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)  
_ **♐** | _[Now if we’re talking body, you’ve got a perfect one so put it on me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnlYbDjwBe2Y&t=YTg1M2RlYWU3MjBmOTc5ZDRiYzdjOTgxODM4MmI5MWNlYzYxMjNjMCxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)_  
 **♑** | _[It’s harder and harder to get you to listen, more I get through the gears - Incapable of making alright decisions, and having bad ideas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6366dxFf-Os&t=Zjg2ZDA4YWI1MTliZThlMzQzZmRlZGJlMWEzYTQ2Y2U0MmRkYzI2MyxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)_  
 **♒** | [_When the lights come on and the party’s through, there are always a few with nobody to do, well now don’t despair - You’ll eventually get there_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjrdZNNG4S8g&t=OTdiMTJjMDY3YjAwMDEwYWY0OGM5M2Q0NDFlOTAyNDljYzI3YjNmMCxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)  
 **♓** | _[Struck down by a prayer and she compels you, you can’t help it](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgguOWBTKaN0&t=ZGNhMDM2ZDQzMjE1NGNkNzYzYzk1NmU0NzBmZjE5OWZmNzY5NmYyOCxtTXNPOTNXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AyiS7IH_UzPnHqB7R1kdVLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fskeppsbrott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138015743756%2Ffor-romantic-endeavwors-listen-on-8tracks-a&m=0&ts=1604345075)_

* * *

  1. **Sahara Hotnights** \- Cheek to Cheek
  2. **Studio Killers** \- Eros and Apollo
  3. **Say Anything** \- Property
  4. **Depeche Mode** \- Enjoy The Silence
  5. **The Cure** \- The Lovecats
  6. **Cute is What We Aim For** \- I Put the 'Metro' in Metronome
  7. **Metric** \- Gold Guns Girls
  8. **Top Cats** \- Black Widow Spider
  9. **Tove Lo** \- Talking Body
  10. **Arctic Monkeys** \- Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?
  11. **Semisonic** \- Get A Grip
  12. **Melody Club** \- Fever Fever



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TxuhXyAvMtNZ8iwAZ8PA8?si=yO8I0nxiS1mIFqH4B9uNlA)

12 Tracks, 41 minutes


	6. CROXY: You Make Me Feel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus/Roxy. Pop punk, pop, dance music.

**CRONUS AMPORA/ROXY LALONDE -** _YOU MAKE ME FEEL...  
_

  1. **Benny Benassi** \- Cinema (Skrillex Remix)
  2. **Metro Station** \- Shake it
  3. **Major Lazer** feat. **MØ** and **DJ Snake** \- Lean On
  4. **Roxette** \- Joyride
  5. **Peter Bjorn and John** \- Young Folks
  6. **OMI** \- Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)
  7. **Cobra Starship** feat. **Sabi** \- You Make Me Feel...
  8. **Veronica Maggio** feat. **Håkan Hellström** \- Hela Huset
  9. **WALK THE MOON** \- Shut up and Dance
  10. **Capital Cities** \- Safe and Sound
  11. **The Hooters** \- And We Danced



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KhXXiL8mZn4H0WzsTsgUO?si=ha00Or6sS26N32VWxePRfw)

11 Tracks, 40 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hela Huset" translates to "The Whole House" and details the calm bliss in the morning hours after last night's party.


	7. CRONUS.MP3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revised two-part mixtape of music straight from Cronus Ampora's own playlist. Side A is pop music, side B is more geared towards rock. The two tracklists mirror each other quite a bit.

**CRONUS.MP3 -** _SIDE A: POP  
_

  1. **Justin Bieber** \- Sorry
  2. **Le Kid** \- Mercy Mercy
  3. **Erasure** \- Love to Hate You
  4. **Semisonic** \- Get a Grip
  5. **Jason Derulo** \- Trumpets
  6. **Katy Perry** \- I Kissed a Girl
  7. **ABBA** \- Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
  8. **The Drifters** \- There Goes My Baby
  9. **George Michael** \- Faith
  10. **Madonna** \- Like a Virgin
  11. **Anton** \- Begging
  12. **Phil Collins** \- You Can't Hurry Love
  13. **The Limousines** \- Internet Killed the Video Star (Tommie Sunshine Remix)
  14. **Mike Posner** \- I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Seeb Remix)
  15. **Movits!** \- Sammy Davis Jr.
  16. **The Temptations** \- Ain't Too Proud To Beg
  17. **The Weeknd** feat. **Daft Punk** \- I Feel it Coming
  18. **Kanye West** \- Heartless
  19. **The Chainsmokers** feat. **Halsey** \- Closer
  20. **Carly Rae Jepsen** \- Your Type
  21. **Taylor Swift** \- Style
  22. **Urban Cone** \- Old School
  23. **Robin Thicke** feat. **T.I.** and **Pharrell Williams** \- Blurred Lines
  24. **Prince** \- Kiss
  25. **Robyn** \- Call Your Girlfriend
  26. **Lady Gaga** \- Edge of Glory
  27. **Le Kid** \- Mr. Brightside



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0XE2aJScBNiOwZOPHIlBhA?si=qAG5g22TQ1SbultGgyvHbA)

27 Tracks, 1h 36 minutes

* * *

 **CRONUS.MP3** \- _SIDE B: ROCK_

  1. **The Killers** \- Mr. Brightside
  2. **Franz Ferdinand** \- Do You Want To
  3. **Blink-182** \- Built This Pool
  4. **Jefferson Airplane** \- Somebody To Love
  5. **Top Cats** \- Basket Case
  6. **The Vapors** \- Turning Japanese
  7. **Neon Trees** \- Everybody Talks
  8. **Mando Diao** \- Dance With Somebody
  9. **Jack White** -Love Interruption
  10. **Arctic Monkeys** \- R U Mine
  11. **The Smiths** \- There is a Light That Never Goes Out
  12. **The Kinks** \- You Really Got Me
  13. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Tell Me Baby
  14. **Chuck Berry** \- Roll Over Beethoven
  15. **Meat Loaf** feat. **Cher** \- Dead Ringer for Love
  16. **Elvis Presley** \- Don't Be Cruel
  17. **Maroon 5** \- This Love
  18. **The Rolling Stones** \- (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction
  19. **Bruce Springsteen** \- Pink Cadillac
  20. **Fall Out Boy** \- Sugar, We're Going Down
  21. **Pulp** \- Common People
  22. **Foster The People** \- Don't Stop (Color on the Walls)
  23. **Queen** \- Somebody To Love
  24. **The 1975** \- The Sound
  25. **Frank Zappa** \- Bobby Brown Goes Down



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5kcbhnvTMr27sTqz0wM2pI?si=vi4IiXPhST6uUOBdlV9GXw)

25 Tracks, 1h 24 minutes


	8. DELILA BRUKEH (OC): She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delila Brukeh is a jade fantroll I made for a roleplay group. A witch of blood with a fondness for flirting an a lack of direction in her life. 
> 
> Playlist is mostly 90's grunge and indie rock. This one is all about theme and lyrics!

**SHE**

  1. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Californication
  2. **The Butthole Surfers -** Pepper
  3. **Foo Fighters** \- Everlong
  4. **Green Day** \- She
  5. **Soundgarden** \- Black Hole Sun
  6. **Pink Floyd -** Comfortably Numb
  7. **The Mamas & The Papas - **California Dreaming
  8. **Ace Wilder -** Bust Doin' Nothin'
  9. **The Neighbourhood** \- West Coast
  10. **Nirvana** \- Lithium
  11. **Kent** \- Skogarna



[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1vpAmkd01CTUpdGw3IXIXi?si=DIua_dz8QXOLHzqco8e95A)

11 tracks, 46 minutes


End file.
